


Doctor Who: Trouble in the snow

by TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986



Series: Doctor Who: Trouble in the Snow [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Doctor Who Christmas Special, Doctor Who New Year's Special, F/M, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Humor, Love, Neighbors, One Shot, Snow, Ten/Rose - Freeform, Twelve - Clara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21953776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986/pseuds/TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986
Summary: ~Actually, he didn't want to have anything to do with it, but a certain young woman can be... Well, intrusive, so it's going to be an unusual time.~
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Series: Doctor Who: Trouble in the Snow [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580566
Kudos: 2





	Doctor Who: Trouble in the snow

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear reader and Merry Christmas. 
> 
> A new story and the first of two parts, by me. I hereby combine the Doctor Who Christmas Special (Part One) and the New Year's Special (Part Two).
> 
> Have fun 
> 
> Allons-y!

Doctor Who: Trouble in the snow

Part One - The Stranger in the Snow

December 2016

London/England/Europe

All he wanted was to get through this time and not get in touch with it, but no, of course they had to sing in front of his door. Could it be worse?

He tried to ignore it, of course, but the singing seemed to get even louder, so he got up and went to the door to force it open and tell the people at his front door, well, rather to shout that they were yes piss off, because he had absolutely no desire for the scrap. Then he slammed the door shut, hoping that it was finally quiet.

No, it probably shouldn't be.

„Is there a reason you just shouted at little children?“

He looked up and his eyes were feasting. In front of him was a young woman who could not be older than 30. How had she got in?  
„You just broke into my house?!“  
„No“, she held up his spare key, „there is no point in putting him under the familiar hiding places. It would be better... Oh, why am I saying this at all? As I judge you, you don't even have friends to give your spare key to.“

He caught it after throwing the keys at him.

„And now to the question of what all this should do? You can't just yell at children!“  
„You can see that I can! Now leave my house before I report you for burglary!“

She got up and just shook her head.  
„I saw you move in here last week and thought my new neighbor might be friendly, but I guess I was wrong.“

She left the house without further words, but what he didn't see was her grin, which meant that she had planned something.

In order to really have his rest until after the holidays, he shoveled a huge pile of snow outside his front door overnight and even put up a sign at the top, on which it was written that this house had to remain free of any trash.

When she saw it the next morning, she just shook her head and briefly wondered how he was getting back into the house, but then decided that she couldn't care less. Besides, she had a certain plan anyway and she would also implement it.

But now it was time to head to the orphanage, but what she did there was firstly very dangerous and secondly, if she got caught, it could mean her life.

She taught the orphans reading and writing. The current prime minister, when he won the elections at the time (she had not voted for him because he did not feel comfortable anyway and he belonged to a party where it was known exactly what it was up to), immediately implemented this new law.

At the time, she had seen it on the news and just didn't understand why someone made such a law, and it was even less understandable that so many were behind it and even thought it was good.

The young woman just shook her head and made her way to the orphanage, where she was eagerly awaited. The children liked her and of course had already expressed the wish that she should stay with them forever.

But sadly they could be discovered at any time or someone would betray them.  
But she didn't want to worry about it, especially where it would unsettle the children. So she smiled as she always did when she entered the building.

It seemed to be calm this time, he definitely couldn't hear any singing outside. Either nobody felt like it today or the snowfall prevented them from doing so. And that was exactly what he liked, because it made a little snow mountain even bigger.

And yet... He just couldn't get the day yesterday out of his head. How she just showed up in his living room and didn't even seem to be afraid of him. Instead, she gave him words, told him that it shouldn't be... Whatever she had said, because if he was honest, he had hardly listened, he was more inclined to point out that she was couldn't just enter a house, even if she had found the key.

Oh, what was he thinking about? He was calm and that was the only good thing at the moment... Well, so far. Something could be heard outside and it really seemed to be happening on his doorstep.

No matter, he didn't care.

No idea how much time had passed, but a knock on his window took him out of a light sleep and he couldn't ignore that knock after seeing who was there at the window.

Grumbling, he got up and went there, but when, after opening the window, he wanted to scream at her for what she was doing here, he couldn't help but stare into her brown eyes.

„The pile of snow in front of your door looked so boring, so I brought it to life a little“, she held a plug in front of him, „have you got electricity for the chain of lights?“

„Listen Impossible Girl...“  
„My name is Clara“, she corrected him.  
„Listen, Impossible Girl... I can't stand all this time, no matter what you try. Before I report you that you just entered my property.“

She looked at him and finally grinned because he could have done it last time and there she was even in his living room.

Without saying anything else, he closed the window, pulled the curtains in front of it, and decided to go to bed earlier today. The day was over anyway.

That night he dreamed of the Impossible Girl, of Clara... But when he woke up he had no memories of it, as this had happened several hours earlier.

For the next few days, he only saw her when she went to work in the morning. However, he always pretended to look at the window by chance, which always made his heart jump, he ignored.

He liked the young woman and he just shouldn't. Nobody would even accept a friendship between them, let alone a relationship.

Moment! He shook his head. A relationship? How did he get to think about what people would think if he and Clara were a couple.

That was absurd, totally stupid. Clara would rather laugh at him and ask how he got this stupid idea. He was 58 and she... Well, she would never choose him.

And that was exactly the problem. He, who coped well all his life, had fallen in love with a woman whom he could only look at from afar forever... or at least until he died.

How did he know he was in love? Well, he couldn't say that himself exactly, but if he wished all the time that she would knock on his window again just so that he could complain but also look at her, then that said it all out.

Clara, that was her name and in his ears it sounded like the most beautiful name he had ever come across. No matter what others would say. It was the most beautiful name.

His eyes fell on the calendar. One more day... Another day, and for the first time in so many years, he didn't want to spend that day alone, and yet it would. Because even if he prayed for her to spend time with him, she would only look at him in confusion and eventually refuse.

He sighed. Why did all this have to happen? Why couldn't she just have left him alone? Yes, they were neighbors, but that didn't mean you had to get to know each other.

He had managed well without others over the years, and he would continue to do so. Maybe he wasn't in love at all, it was just an imagination. Yes, it had to be that way.

Everything was prepared for the celebration tomorrow in the orphanage. The younger children helped bake various treats, while the older ones were decorating the large dining room.

Well, it wasn't really big, but it was the largest room of all so it was called the hall.

„For many, it's the first time without their parents“, said Rose Tyler, a woman Clara's age just a few months older, „hopefully John can make the kids smile tomorrow.“

John was Roses husband and had promised to play the keyboard tomorrow.

Clara, however, seemed to be somewhere else with her thoughts. Again and again she stopped and seemed to be thinking about something. Rose looked at her from the side, a little puzzled, but she couldn't really explain what was going on with the younger woman.

„Should one of the older children step in for you?“, She finally asked, but Clara just shook her head and said there was nothing there. Rose nodded, but she sensed that Clara would come back to it by herself later.

The preparations were completed in the evening and the whole dining room shone. The children had been in their rooms for a long time, although it was clear that the older ones were not guaranteed to sleep, but since orphans had the law that they were not allowed to read or write, they were not allowed to enter the To go to school. So the older ones were still reading or whatever they were doing.

„So now that we're here with no audience or listeners“, said Rose, „what's going on? Today you were somewhere else with your thoughts.“

Clara sighed. Of course she knew she could tell Rose everything, but sometimes there were moments when you were afraid of the other's reaction. So she just shook her head and said that everything was fine.

Rose suspected there was something else, but she wouldn't force her to talk about something if she didn't want to.

So they continued their work and talked about how they will spend tomorrow with the children.

When they were done (and of course all the sweets were well kept) Clara made her way home, while Rose would of course stay overnight. It would also be pretty irresponsible to leave the kids, especially the younger ones, alone. And besides, John Rose helped a little.

For the first time in so many years, he found the evening boring. So far it has been normal for him not to have to discuss what is being watched on TV or what is for dinner with anyone, but now he seemed to miss arguing with someone even though he hadn't known for a long time how it was.

And he hadn't argued with her, just discussed it, and not really.  
Oh, as if she would voluntarily spend more time with him. He was very unfriendly to her and most likely too old for her.

How he could be so stupid later without taking his key through which he came out of the back door, even he would not understand. The only thing he had done before was to disconnect the chain of lights from the electricity, which wasn't difficult, since she had left the cable to the chain of lights on the windowsill.

But what was the most beautiful light, if he was sitting out here now, the spare key in the house and not under one of the hiding places, as he had always done and he was sitting out here now and much too light things in the snow and very happy ,

At least he would die quickly, at least he hoped so.

The hours passed and when Clara saw on the morning of December 25th the lighted chain of lights which she had put on the snow mountain in front of his front door a few days ago, she smiled and of course wanted to thank him for having done so.

But the closer she got, the more she became aware of the person who slumped in the snow.

The person had closed his eyes, but the slight movements of his lips were an indication that he was still alive. Clara sat down next to him and wrapped her scarf around him. It doesn't matter that she was cold now, he needed it more.

Knowing that there had to be a reason that he was here, she called John to pick her up. She didn't want to leave him alone now, not after he'd probably spent the night out here.

She didn't even know his name, but knowing that he could have died last night tugged at her. He was still shaking, but he wouldn't wake up. It was a great miracle that he had survived.

„Clara!“, She heard John's voice, which was approaching her. She told him everything and he agreed to take the older man with him so that someone could take care of him.

„I see that he cannot be your father.“  
„How do you want to know, John?“  
„Your look. You look at him with fear all the time, as if he could still die.“  
„How are you so sure about that?“  
„It's easy to answer“, he smiled, „most women look at Rose with contempt when I am with her. You never did. Which can only mean that I'm not your type.“

She nodded slightly, but kept her eyes on him.  
„I don't even know his name, a little crazy, I don't, and yet I can't imagine never having met him.“

They reached the orphanage at that moment and no matter what both of them wanted to say, it was more important to warm him up for the time being.

But when John suggested that she take a warm shower in the bath, Clara naturally declined.  
„Come on, you're in love with him, then why shouldn't you do it?“

She sighed and finally nodded. Someone had to do it either way and they could hardly have left the children with such a task.

„Could only be a little embarrassing if he wakes up.“  
„I don't think so.“

Before she could ask what he meant, he was gone.

Clara managed to get him into the bathroom and although it was quite tiring, he was sitting almost naked in the bath shortly after, where she was now letting the warm water run over him.

His eyelids fluttered, but he still wasn't awake. She couldn't tell if it was good or not. After all, she wasn't an expert on things like that.

„Clara.“

Her head immediately jerked in the direction of his voice, but he still seemed to be sleeping. She got him a blanket and then helped him get out of the bath.

„You are pretty heavy.“  
„I'm not!“

She immediately jumped back as he rubbed his head in confusion. Then he wanted to know what had actually happened and she told him everything.

„Oh, right... I wanted to wait for you to show you that I turned on the string of lights. Are we with you?“

Clara shook her head and then thought for a moment. His clothes were wet, of course, and he had no others with him. Nor could she leave him in the bathroom all the time.

Maybe John and Rose knew a way.

„Please wait here.“  
„Good idea. And what if one of the children comes in?“  
„It is unlikely to happen since they have an extra large bathroom.“

Then he was alone.

So she had helped him and... Damn it! She had seen him partially naked. If she didn't get nightmares about it, he wouldn't know what to do.

„John went to get clothes for you, he will give you something he doesn't need anymore. Did you get warmer in the meantime?“, She asked him when she came back into the bathroom.  
He hugged the blanket and looked at her a little funny.  
„I thought rather that it was women who covered every inch of their body.“  
„I just can't imagine that you'd find it attractive to see someone my age naked, Clara.“

She cocked her head slightly.  
„You are not...“  
„I'm 58!“, He interrupted.  
„And? Do you know what my stepmother's first question was when I turned 30 a month and two days ago? When would I get married?“

He got up and stood in front of her, putting both hands on her shoulders. With a smile he said that she would find someone. Someone closer to her age.

Clara grimaced, but they were interrupted by a knock on the door. John looked in briefly, quickly gave Clara the clothes and then disappeared.

„You can either stay here in the bathroom all the time or you wouldn't mind having breakfast with us.“

Since he hadn't had anything in his stomach since noon yesterday, he naturally agreed.

Clara went ahead and he got dressed quickly.

When he entered the dining room a little later (after looking in several other rooms to find the right one), he would have loved to run out of sight again.

„Come on!“, She pulled him by the hand and simply put him on one of the vacant chairs before she sat down next to him.

„Is that your friend?“  
„Where does he comes from?“  
„Does he have gifts for us too?“  
„Can I have a T-shirt like his?“

The poor man was overrun with questions so that he had no chance to answer directly. How did little children come up with such questions? The older ones, who no longer want to be called children, looked at him suspiciously before a boy turned to John.

„Why can he be here? He'll surely tell us!“

John was about to say something, but then he had got up and walked to the door. Without saying anything, it wouldn't work anyway, opened it and then just disappeared.

„Don't you want to follow him up?“, Rose asked, but Clara shook her head and said it wasn't a good idea. Although she hadn't known her for a long time, the way she judged him, he would initially refuse to talk to anyone. So it was better to let a little time pass.

So the celebration started and nobody said a word about the morning. The children were distracted either way and the adults knew that it was better that way.

The only problem for him was that no locksmith would come that day and neither would the next.

Great, just because he wanted to show Clara that he wasn't as bad as everyone thought, he was in this misery now.  
„Great job, Basil," he murmured, wiping the snow off his shoulders that had started to fall. As if that would make a difference.

„Get up“, put a hand on his shoulder, „you can stay with me until the locksmith comes.“  
„You don't really want that, Clara.“  
„You will die if you continue to stay out here.“  
„As if someone missed me.“

She wrapped her arms around his body and hugged him. She would miss him. When he told her that it was embarrassing because people could see this, she didn't care. She just didn't want to lose him.

And so she did something she would never have done before. She kissed him and although he should push her away from him instead, he put both hands on her cheeks and deepened the kiss instead.

And everything else was suddenly unimportant.

„Merry Christmas, Doctor.“

**Author's Note:**

> Part two will of course follow on December 31st /January 1st. Until then, have a good time.


End file.
